Baby
by Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy
Summary: It was an experiment. And Tony had it all planned, how it will go. But it doesn't work out that way. And Steve is left wondering if anything will ever be happy again. Steve/Tony, Slash
1. The End Part 1

**Warning:** Yaoi/boy-on-boy  
**Pairings:** Tony StarkXSteve Rogers, ClintonXNatasha  
**Story:** Love is one thing, it involves pain and happiness, fear and loathing, trust and knowledge. Tony and Steve think they have faced it all and won. But they have yet to face their final obsticle. And they might not beat it.  
**Disclaimer:** All Characters (c) Marvel  
Nicholas (c) Me

* * *

"He's so... tiny."

The blond man, known for so much destruction, known for his brute strength, held the little bundle so delicately, it was like the newborn boy would break at any moment. The baby's striking blue eyes stared up at his father with calm intelligence, his brunette hair still slightly wet from his birth. Nicholas hadn't been born crying, it couldn't be called that. He had been born protesting, struggling against the doctor's grip until a nurse gently brought the boy outside the room and settled him in Steve's arms.

"Well, he is a month early. He seems perfectly normal, though, according to the doctor," the red-headed woman beside Steve stated, reaching down to gently swipe a finger against the tiny boy's cheek. He wiggled in his father's arms in protest.

"How is he?" Steve asked as he looked up at Pepper Potts, securing his son in his arms before he even began to worry about his husband. "They just brought Nicholas out here to me, they won't let me see him."

"Don't worry, Steve, this is Stark we're talking about, he's fine," Clinton muttered, attempting to stop the small smile that was threatening to break his cool calm. "He's probably just trying to stitch himself up and not letting the doctor's near them. You know he hates doctors."

"I know..." But he was still worried. So he focused on the small bundle in his arms, still just staring up at his father. "He looks like his dad... My eyes, though." And he already loved him. He had loved him the moment Tony had told him the experiment had been a success. They were going to have a baby, the one thing the couple had been denied for so many years.

"I'm sure Susie will love having a playmate," Tasha murmured, smiling softly as he placed a gentle hand on Clinton's shoulder. Their daughter had been born three years ago, and was already adept at playing with her less than sharp arrows and knives. And she always seemed to be hidden somewhere it was impossible for a three-year-old to get.

"Don't you dare!" Pepper muttered protectively, placing a hand on Steve's shoulder.

The group continued to argue, Bruce the only one staying out of it, instead going to the room Tony was still in and stepping inside. Steve waited for the scientist to come out with good news. He waited, waited. Nicholas had fallen asleep against his chest and a nurse had taken him away with a smile to the nursery, where all newborns were looked after for a few hours. Steve still waited, until finally.

Bruce emerged, a troubled frown on his face. He stood for a moment before he quickly strode over to Steve. "He wants to see you," the man murmured, nodding towards the door. "It's not... looking good."

Steve was immediately on his feet, almost running to the room and bursting only to see Tony connected to too many tubes, wires, so much blood around him... Oh god, this wasn't happening. And then he met Tony's eyes. The eyes that he had learned all the subtleties to, the eyes that had softened in the years he had known him, the eyes that always seemed to be alight... They were dull.

"Tony," Steve whispered, taking his husbands had and holding tight to the pale skin. "Tony, Tony, Tony."

"How is he?" The man's voice is rough, spent. It's low and weak and everything Tony is not. "Nicholas?"

"Perfect. He's perfect, Tony. He didn't even cry, he just... he looks like you. He's got my eyes, but he looks so much like you. And he's going to love you, I know he already loves you, you'll be a perfect dad and Nicholas is already so handsome and-"

"Steve," Tony murmured, smiling as he watched his frantic husband ramble on. "It's going to be alright. So I didn't calculate this chance. We'll be fine. It's not like I haven't come out of worse."

"I know... I know," Steve took a calming breath and placed a gentle kiss to Tony's hand. "I know. I love you, Tony Stark."

"And I love you, Steve Rogers."

And that's when he happened. Tony tensed up, his body lifting off the bed, his arms shaking and his eyes wide and what seemed like terror to poor Steve. The doctor's rushed in, and all sound seemed to stop for the soldier as he watched the man he loved seizure. He didn't recognize his voice screaming for Tony as it took Thor, Bruce and Clinton combined to drag him out of the room. The doctor's had work to do, they tried to tell him, Tony will be fine, he's just having a moment. You know Tony, he has to be dramatic.

But it was two hours later and the group of Avengers were taking turns sitting by Steve as Captain America went into an almost comatose state. Tony had been taken to ICU. The doctors had said if he made it through the night, he had every chance of making a full recovery. But there was an if. And it was a very big if.

In the two hours since Steve had been forced from the room, Tony had seized two more times, but he had managed to be brought back from every one. But every time he heard that alarm go off, Steve felt a little part of him break. Nicholas was supposed to be born next month, when all the medical preparations were to be completed. It was supposed to go off with no hitches, Tony had stayed out of all the fights, he had been kept from public eye... And still. This.

Steve didn't realize he was crying until he felt Pepper bring him to her chest, the young woman trying to hold in her tears and failing. Even Tasha seemed to have tears in her eyes, and Thor was openly sobbing as he watched one of his best friends come so close to death.

Nicholas was still in the nursery, being taken care of by the nurses. Steve was in no shape to see his son, in no shape to take care of him. Steve was only focused on his husband, and the fact he might not make it through the night.

* * *

**A/N:** Have yet to decide on an ending... if you have one you would like, just review and tell me! Happy or sad, the one with the most votes is the one I shall write!

I'm sure most of you did not know this, but I am a secret comic book geek. I'm actually a DC fangirl, but I was so in love with the new Avengers movie, I just had to write this! Plus, I'm also a Robert Downey Jr. fangirl. I fucking love that hunk of a man. If only he was my age, I would fucking pounce him. No, scratch that, I'll still pounce him if I ever meet him. He's my old man crush!

You guys must tell me what you think, I haven't written a fanfic in so f'ing long, I must know if I've improved or gotten worse.


	2. The Beginning

**Warning:** Yaoi/boy-on-boy  
**Pairings:** Tony StarkXSteve Rogers, ClintonXNatasha  
**Story:** Love is one thing, it involves pain and happiness, fear and loathing, trust and knowledge. Tony and Steve think they have faced it all and won. But they have yet to face their final obstacle. And they might not beat it.  
**Disclaimer:** All Characters (c) Marvel  
Nicholas (c) Me

* * *

It hadn't been obvious at first, just a few spare glances and a slower pace for a few steps. Steve had chalked it up to Tony being Tony, excited by nothing and entranced by everything. They had been fighting together for two years now, and the Avengers had been living in the Stark building for six months. Steve knew Tony's ins and outs, he knew how he worked. He knew everything about the man. At least he thought he did.

Tony's pace had slowed just enough, just barely enough, that Red Skull's blast hit him full on. he went spinning into the nearest building, skidding down it until he lay at street level. It took all the Avengers a minute to realize what had happened, but when it did register, it sent them all flying into action. Moments later, Skull was retreating as quickly as he could, licking his wounded pride.

"Tony!" Steve gasped as he kneeled down next to his, dare he say it, friend. "What the hell-"

The Iron Man's suit was inactive, probably a few wires had been mixed up or broken. "Look, just pick me up," came Tony's muffled voice through the armor. "Get me back to my lab. I don't want to hear it."

"Thor?" Steve asked quietly as he stood. The God nodded and strapped Mjolnir to his back, bending down to pick up the broken hero. He carried him bridal style, much to the chagrin of the Ironman, while the others snickered.

"Just get me back to Jarvis..." Tony muttered, forced to rest his head against the God's chest. Steve nodded and lead the way back to Stark Tower, riding the elevator up. Thor deposited the hero in his workshop, where Jarvis immediately got to work on getting his creator out of the suit, reprimanding him the whole time.

Months earlier Tony had made sure to stock the suite with a few change of clothes for the others, which they were currently changing into. It took a few minutes, but Tony soon joined the others in the living area, limping slightly. Steve was on his feet in an instant, helping the grumbling Stark to the Captain's seat. Tony laid back, letting out a slow breath. He was bruised all over and he really didn't want the blond soldier helping him!

"Alright, what happened?" Steve asked, sitting on the table in front of the group. He glanced at everyone, Natasha just shrugging before going back to fiddling with her knives.

"Obviously Stark is starting to lose his touch! Maybe he should retire," Clint teased, a malicious grin on his face. Tony threw the remote at his head. "Missed me!" Clint laughed ducking. The remote was then turned and thrown back, hitting the archer square in the back of his head.

"Jarvis didn't," Tony smirked.

Clint grumbled, rubbing the back of his head as Thor bellowed with laughter.

"Alright! That's enough!" Steve raised his voice only slightly, but enough to get the attention of the whole group. "Tony, you never get hit, not that bad. You could have dodged and you didn't. Something's up."

"Doesn't mean I'm going to talk to you about it, Capcicle," Tony muttered, laying his head back against the couch. "I'm perfectly fine, nothing you need to worry about."

"Tony..." All eyes turned to Bruce, who's eyebrows were knitted together. "Your suit was destroyed. You miscalculated your landing, your takeoff, everything. You never do that. Something's up."

Tasha leaned over and gently laid her hand on Tony's arms. "Tony, we want to know what's going on. We do care, you know."

"Alright! Fine!" Tony growled, jolting to his feet only to regret it and fall back down on the couch. "You want to know? Fine..." He buried his face in his hands before muttering, "Pepper dumped me. She said she couldn't deal with me since I'm in love with someone else..."

"Tony..." Tasha murmured, leaning over to gently give with man a hug. She knew how much Pepper meant to him, she had been keeping an eye on the two since before the Avengers had been assembled. "I'm sure she only meant to help."

"I do not understand," Thor stated.

"Of course you don't..." Clint sighed, sparing a glare at Tony as Tasha comforted him.

And Steve was left staring. Pepper and Tony were over... Why was he happy about that? Tony must be miserable, and here he was, happy about it! This was not okay. Steve shook his head before reaching out to grasp Tony's knee. "She doesn't know what she left," Steve said with a small smile, letting Tony know he disagreed with the woman.

"Thanks, guys..." Tony muttered. "But Tasha, let go. I'm still bruised and you're starting to suffocate me." Tasha blushed slightly before letting go, instead leaning over towards Clint. "I guess I just thought Pepper and I would... you know... get married, have kids, the whole shabang!"

"What is this 'shabang' you speak of and is it good or not?" Thor asked, raising a brow in confusion.

"It's just... a term for everything, Thor," Bruce muttered, patting the god's shoulder. "It's mean Tony wanted to have a life with Pepper."

"You guys should just... go home. I'll be fine by tomorrow, promise. Just let me get some sleep," Tony smiled at everyone, a smile Steve had learned not to trust, a smile Steve knew meant Tony was going to drink himself into a stupor tonight. But the others trusted the genius and all stood, Bruce leading the way to the door. Tony thanked them all and said goodnight.

The door was almost closed, the others gone, when Tony turned around. Steve still sat on the table, his fingers laced and starring up at Tony. "So, you going to watch me drink?" Tony asked sullenly, slamming the door and losing his cheer. "Cause I know you can't get drunk, Mister Muscles."

"I'm here to watch over you," Steve murmured, standing and walking over to Tony as the man poured himself a stiff drink. "I know you, Tony. I know you don't really want to be alone right now. You're my friend, my teammate. I'll watch over you."

"...Thanks, Cap," Tony muttered as he took a quick swig of the bitter alcohol. "Don't tell the others about this."

"Wouldn't think of it."

* * *

The next morning found Tony waking up in his own bed, with his own pajamas on, head resting on something warm and hard. The thing was, he didn't remember getting to bed. He didn't remember much after he had started drinking, in fact. So when he looked up and came face to sleeping face with Captain America, it was a perfectly normal reaction to scream and fall out of bed.

"Wha-?" Steve cried, jolting up in bed, only to look to the side to find Tony wrapped up in sheets and eyes wide as saucers. "You alright?" He asked, a smile tugging at his lips.

"No! What are you doing in my bed?" Tony cried loudly, obviously searching for the answer in his blank memory banks.

"Well..." Steve chuckled, pulling himself out of bed and walking over to Tony, holding out a hand to the other man. Said man took it slowly, letting himself be pulled to his feet by the ex-soldier. "You were drunk. I managed to get you to bed, which was not easy, but when you finally did get under the covers... You refused to let me leave. You made me lay down with you. Then you used my chest as a pillow and fell asleep. Nothing else happened, Tony. You were drunk."

But that didn't stop the billionaire from flushing red, looking down as he gently unwrapped the sheets from his legs. "You should never let me drink. Pep always told me I'm a horrible drunk," Tony muttered, walking over to his wardrobe once his legs were unwrapped. "She made me put in a safety measure to make sure I can't use the suit while I'm drunk. Who knows what I might do."

"I don't know why she would leave you, Tony..." Steve murmured, stepping towards the younger man. "I know you've changed so much for her, I watched you change. I just... I guess I thought you two would stay together."

Tony sighed, pulling open the door to his wardrobe and walking inside, looking at the outfits he had stored. "So did I. I guess I just changed too much for her. Ironic, huh?"

"You said that she broke up with you because you're in love with someone else. Why would she say that?" Steve asked, walking in behind Tony, starting to pull on the shirt he had worn the other day before Tony stopped him.

"No, no, you stayed with me and helped me, the least I can do is get you clothed in something clean," Tony muttered, waving a hand in Steve's direction. "And I have no idea, she said that the only reason she had stayed with me for the past few months was because she thought it would go away. But apparently I kept flirting with the mysterious person. I don't understand Pepper..."

"Here," the Ironman said, throwing some clothes at Steve that he had picked out. "Those should fit. The shower is the door just outside in the hallway."

The Captain nodded, taking a step back and out the wardrobe, hands clutching to the fabric. He escaped to the bathroom before he brought the clothes up to his face and took a whiff, filled with the scent of Tony. All Tony. "Shit..." He whimpered as he fell back against the now-closed door, sliding down the floor. It wasn't that Tony was in love with anyone else... it was that he was in love with Tony.

* * *

**A/N:** Back to the beginning! How Tony and Steve got together, how they got pregnant, how they decided on the name Nicholas... Which I might not actually reveal, just cause. But! This is something I happen to be proud of. Steve is just too adorable and I love Oblivious!Tony cause he's cute. So, what do you guys think? Good so far? Any ideas, any thoughts, give me feedback if you really like it! BTWs, on the final chapter, I'm going to be putting up a chance to win a story written by me, you get to pick it. I'll reveal it then, so keep reading and you'll get a chance to win!

Love you all, kiddies!


	3. The Beginning 2

**Warning:** Yaoi/boy-on-boy  
**Pairings:** Tony StarkXSteve Rogers, ClintXNatasha, BruceXPepper  
**Story:** Love is one thing, it involves pain and happiness, fear and loathing, trust and knowledge. Tony and Steve think they have faced it all and won. But they have yet to face their final obstacle. And they might not beat it.  
**Disclaimer:** All Characters (c) Marvel  
Nicholas (c) Me

* * *

Waking up in Stark Tower was still a bit weird for the Avengers, even though they had their own floors that they had decorated to their liking. It was almost home. What made it more home was taking the elevator to the top floor and sitting down for breakfast with everyone. They had each taken on a duty, even though Tony constantly told them he didn't need their help, didn't need them to do everything. He had chefs, he had maids.

Bruce told him it helped him relax, the methodical routine of following a recipe. Natasha, as it turned out, was OCD about dust. It explained how she had become such a good assassin, she practiced until she was literally perfect. Clint and Thor always made sure there were no leftovers, meaning Steve was gone for at least an hour every day to shop for food. It had taken time for the war hero to get used to the new market, but he did have his favorite new snack treats.

"I'm back!" Steve called into the humming penthouse.

"Coffee?" Tony asked, his eyes wide as he began digging through the grocery bags before Steve had even put them down.

"Over here, Tony," Pepper laughed, holding out a beautifully smelling bag of the finest roast beans. Tony grabbed it quickly before rushing over the machine he had designed himself. It made his perfect cup of coffee with just enough sugar to keep him going for another few hours.

"Tony, you need to stop living off that stuff," Natasha sighed as she began putting the groceries away. She had taken on this duty as well, baring her teeth at anyone who dared try to help her. OCD.

"Hm..." Tony hummed, his eyes drooping as he waited for his coffee to finish brewing. "Need... coffee..."

When he began snoring at the counter, all eyes turned to Steve. After the revelation that Pepper had dumped Tony two weeks ago, Steve had become Tony's unsung guardian. He let his shoulders fall slightly as he walked over to the sleeping genius, slinging Tony's arm over his shoulder before he hooked his arms under Tony's legs and back. Bridal style.

Clint snickered as he stole the bag of yogurt covered pretzels from one of the grocery bags.

"Brother Stark needs rest, Barton, why is that a laughing matter?" Thor asked, confused as he watched Steve take Tony to his room.

"Cause Steve is carrying Tony like a girl," Clint muttered around his mouth full of pretzels.

"There is a difference between carrying a man and a woman?" Thor was astonished, eyes wide as he stared at Clint.

"No, Thor, there isn't," Bruce sighed as he put down his book. "Clint would just have you believe that."

Natasha sighed as she glanced at Pepper, who was smiling fondly at Bruce. "Men..." the assassin sighed.

* * *

"Steve?"

The question was quiet, almost not there. Steve wasn't even sure Tony had said his name until he turned back from the door to see those beautiful eyes staring up at him. He sighed quietly, walking back to Tony's bedside, sitting on the edge of the bed. The genius just curled up against his leg.

"What's wrong?" Steve asked quietly, rubbing Tony's back from the top of the covers.

"Skull..." Tony whispered. "He sent another message..."

"God, Tony, is that why you've been stuck in your lab for the past week?" Steve gasped. He reached down and pulled Tony up slightly, holding him. He knew the damage Red Skull had done to the iron man's psyche in his first contact message.

"I had to make sure the suit is perfect. Updates, improvements, I have to make it perfect," Tony was shivering now, his eyes closed.

"You are already perfect, Tony. I'll be right here until you fall asleep, okay? I promise you, Skull can't do anything. And I won't let him touch you."

Tony was already half asleep, not processing the words Captain America had said so fondly, so lovingly. He was in dream land before five minutes were up. Steve smiled softly, placing Tony's head upon his pillow before starting for the door. When he reached it, he looked back at Tony's sleeping form. "I love you, Tony."

* * *

"JARVIS, make sure you warn us if Tony tries to make an escape for the lab," Steve commanded the AI.

"Very good, sir."

Clint looked up from his spot on the large leather couch when Steve walked in, disturbing Natasha who had placed her head in his lap. "How the resident moron?" he asked happily.

"Tony could make a machine that shoots ten times better than you do, Clint, don't push it," Bruce muttered from the loveseat. Pepper sat curled up next to him, reading over his shoulder. It was common knowledge to all the Avengers but Tony that Pepper and Bruce were completely taken with each other. They just wanted Tony's blessing before they made it official.

"Sleeping. Got another message from Red Skull. He's obsessing over his suit now, trying to make it perfect," Steve slumped onto the couch, moving his hands to cradle his head. "Why doesn't he ever tell me these things?"

"Steve," all eyes turned to Pepper. "He didn't tell me or Rhodey he was Ironman. What makes you think he would tell anyone about getting a message? He thinks he has to do everything alone."

"But we are the Avengers! We fight together as one! Does brother Stark not understand that?" Poor Thor. He was still getting used to Tony's aloofness.

"No, Thor. He doesn't."

* * *

**A/N:** Yay! Another chapter! And we're leading up to how Steve and Tony get together! That should be in the next chapter or two, after that... Well, you'll just have to stick around and read!

So, I was wondering... My readers, my fans... I was hoping one or more of you could come up with a picture of Nicholas, Tony, and Steve for the preview image? Please? If I get more than one picture, I'll post all of them up in the next chapter for people to vote on!

It would make me ever so happy if any of you could! Please and thank you!


	4. The Beginning 3

**Warning:** Yaoi/boy-on-boy  
**Pairings:** Tony StarkXSteve Rogers, ClintXNatasha, BruceXPepper  
**Story:** Love is one thing, it involves pain and happiness, fear and loathing, trust and knowledge. Tony and Steve think they have faced it all and won. But they have yet to face their final obstacle. And they might not beat it.  
**Disclaimer:** All Characters (c) Marvel  
Nicholas (c) Me

* * *

It wasn't more than an hour into their agreed on movie. In all honesty, Steve was surprised it wasn't sooner, and he shouldn't say he was glad but he was because Natasha had picked the movie this time and no one wanted to argue with her. Twilight was just... Steve shuddered.

"Master Tony is attempting to get into the lab at the current moment," the cool, British accent came from all corners of the room. All eyes turned to Steve, who just sighed and stood.

"I'll go get him..." he muttered before padding down to the lab, where Tony was currently massaging his head as he tried to get the numbers on the pad to just be still for a moment so he could input his pass code!

"Damn it, JARVIS, will you just open the door?" Tony growled, looking to glare up at the ceiling.

"Tony..." Steve sighed. The man started, his feet lifting off the ground for a moment.

"Jesus, Steve, don't fucking scare me like that!" Tony hissed, glancing at Steve before he turned back to the numbers. They finally decided to stand still and he managed to get his pass code in before everything went fuzzy again. Stumbling into the lab, Steve followed with a glum slump to his gate. "Don't give me that look. I know what I'm doing. He... I have to!"

It may have made sense to Tony, but it made sense to no one else. And usually the team accepted that, but today was not one of those days. Especially not for Steve. He simply walked over and scooped Tony up once more, holding him tightly in his arms. Despite Tony's protests, Steve would not say a word. He turned and walked out of the lab, feeling Tony relax into his arms when he sulkily realized Steve was just too strong, damn it. Once they had arrived at Tony's room, Steve kicked the door open and nearly threw Tony on the bed.

"You will stay here and you will sleep." Steve's command left no room for argument. "I will come get you at a reasonable hour and make you a healthy meal. I will make sure JARVIS will not allow you any access to your technology unless absolutely necessary. And you will listen to me, damn it, because I can't, none of us can, take this anymore!"

Steve collapsed on the side of the bed, pulling a speechless Tony to him, making the brunette look him dead in the eye. "Tony, you're our teammate, our friend. I don't care if Skull sent you a message, I don't care if he's planning something because right now he's not going to do anything and I can't stand to see you like this! Tony, you're going to fall over dead one of these days!"

Tony averted his eyes, having at least the decency to look guilty. "I can do what I want, Steve, I'm a grown man."

Steve could only sigh, letting his hands slip away from Tony. "Yes... Yes you are." He murmured disheartened. "JARVIS."

"Sir?"

"Make sure Tony has no access to his electronics for the next few hours." With that, Steve stood and walked out of the room, shutting it behind him. He looked towards the family room and he couldn't do it. He couldn't face his team, not when he felt like he was about to break down.

So he decided to investigate this mysterious message sent from Skull. He shook his head as he once again descended towards the lab. He punched in his pass code with more force than necessary, but he didn't really feel like being gentle with the piece of shit technology that had Tony working himself literally to death.

"JARVIS. Pull up the message from Red Skull. I want to see it."

"Of course."

Tony had programmed JARVIS months ago to listen to Steve, after the man had realized Steve was the least likely out of all of them to use him for evil. The man wore red and white spandex, after all.

The message was not what he was expecting.

The image of Red Skull hissed to life, the man grinning as he glowered down at the camera. Steve shivered as he glared at those eyes.

"So, mister Stark. I have missed you since our last... encounter. It would seem as though your emotions get the best, of you, no?"

Skull laughed then. Steve didn't understand. Tony had been in full control last mission, though he was reckless when he pushed Steve out of the way of a bomb.

"I would not have thought you would be so easy to manipulate!"

What?

"Oh, I know just all your dirty little secrets, Stark. And let's start with the one that will hurt most, now, shall we? How about I kill the one you care about most? No?"

Red Skull was planning to go after Pepper?

"Then how about that little red headed secretary you care so much about?"

No, that was Pepper... so who-

"Hm... There is that army man you seem so fond of. Oh! I know! The person you love will be perfect! Yes, the first option is always the best."

Tony... was in love with someone who wasn't Pepper?

"I would send me those blueprints, Stark. If you don't, well... I know all your dirty little secrets. I might just know all his, too."

The picture fizzed out.

A man. Tony was in love with a man.

Who?

Steve felt himself slump until he was on the floor, his head in his hands, crying.

If it was a woman, well, Steve could deal with that. He never had a chance competing with a woman, especially with Tony was straight. But if Tony was gay... or even bi! Well... then Steve knew Tony would just never love _him_.

And that hurt a hell of a lot more than Skull's threat.

* * *

**A/N: **Because you guys were nearly begging me... wait, you were begging me! AWESOME!

So, I'm almost at 50 reviews! Weeeee!

So, for the 50th reviewer, I'm going to give you a special prize! A story of your choice, whether it be in Baby universe or any of my other universes! Or a stand alone story! Yup! Free-reign. And you guys don't have to do anything besides review!

Ain't I a sweetie?

No, I have to go upload a shit-load more documents that I sorta forgot about.


	5. The Beginning 4

**Warning:** Yaoi/boy-on-boy  
**Pairings:** Tony StarkXSteve Rogers, ClintXNatasha, BruceXPepper  
**Story:** Love is one thing, it involves pain and happiness, fear and loathing, trust and knowledge. Tony and Steve think they have faced it all and won. But they have yet to face their final obstacle. And they might not beat it.  
**Disclaimer:** All Characters (c) Marvel  
Nicholas (c) Me

* * *

Steve could barely hold himself together as he put together dinner for Tony. The others had left, complaining about Steve kicking them out. Steve just rolled his eyes and told them he would call them if anything with Tony changed or he needed help. He also had to point out that they would only be a few floors apart.

When Steve began to set the table, he felt those stupid feelings welling up inside of him once again, making him shudder and hold onto the table. He lifted up his right hand and pressed the heel of his hand into his eye, trying to stop the tears. He couldn't keep crying about this, he had to be strong. So what if Tony was in love with another man? Steve could deal with that, he had to deal with that. He had to be the strong one.

He placed the steaming mashed potatoes and steak, with a side of string beans onto the table before calling Tony.

"Tony! Come on, dinner's ready!"

As Tony came into view, Steve could barely help himself. He darted into the kitchen to set about getting something strong enough to hopefully, maybe dull his senses. He needed it to. As he walked back out to the living room to see Tony just pushing his food around on his plate, Steve took a swig of his drink. This was going to be a long dinner...

"Tony," Steve murmured as he sat down, busying himself with putting salt and pepper on his food. "I know you're mad at me... I know you are. But I'm just worried about you! I care about you, Tony, and I just don't want to see you just... collapse one day."

Tony just hummed in response. He didn't look up from pushing his food around. Steve sighed, reaching over to Tony and putting a hand on his arm.

"Tony, we'll take care of Red Skull. We'll beat him, like we always do. You don't need to worry. We're a team, Tony, and we'll beat him as a team," Steve murmured, giving Tony a reassuring smile. "Believe me, Tony."

"Steve," Tony muttered, pulling his arm away. "He knows my secrets, and I can't risk anyone if I can stop it! I can't, I won't!"

Steve and Tony ate in silence after that. When the food was gone, Steve took the dishes to the kitchen. Tony's eyes trailed after the tall blond, wanting and terrified. He couldn't risk anyone... especially Steve. He just couldn't.

* * *

When Red Skull finally attacked, Steve was at the front of the attack. He flung his shield, Red Skull easily blocking it as Hawkeye and Black Widow attacked. They easily worked together, keeping each other up-to-date on where the attack currently was and how bad the damage would be.

They were doing well, pushing Red Skull further and further back, keeping his minions at bay. At least, they were doing well until Steve fell.

He clutched his side, his legs bent at odd angles. Even he couldn't stop the scream that wrenched from his lips. The Avengers were stunned for a moment, stopping as they watched their friend screech in pain.

Ironman blasted a hole through Red Skull's armor. He yelled and shouted obscenities at the villain as he pushed him back and attacked again and again. Hulk, quickly reverting to Bruce, was at Steve's side in a moment as the rest of the team joined Ironman in attacking with a ferocity the villain had never seen. He quickly retreated.

"Thor!" Bruce shouted as the Avengers began to form around him and Steve. "I need you to carry Steve to the hospital, Tony, bring me with. Natasha, Clint, go fill Fury in and tell him I need all resources at my call. This is an emergency."

Thor, Natasha, and Clint nodded. Steve was picked up by Thor and Bruce by Tony. Steve had since fallen unconscious, though whimpers and moans still fell from his lips. Tony never took his eyes off him as they flew to the hospital.

It was mania when they entered, pushing through and shouting for help. Tony let his armor retract into his bracelets, trying to follow after Steve as he was carted away, only to be stopped by Thor. Bruce was following behind the group of nurses and surgeons, filling them in on the damage he could see. Tony shouted, pleaded them to save Steve as Thor held him back.

Tony turned after Steve and Bruce had been out of site for minutes. He looked up at Thor, who was near tears. Natasha and Clint came bursting into the hospital at that moment, Natasha quickly striding forward to wrap her arms around Tony.

"Please tell me this isn't happening," Tony whispered, his arms limp at his side.

"Don't worry, Tony, he's strong. He'll be okay. Don't worry," Natasha comforted, rubbing Tony's back. Thor had since burst into tears, holding a twitching Clint tightly.

"He'll be okay, he'll be okay..."

* * *

When Tony visited Steve in the hospital two weeks later, after Steve's forced coma, he could barely hold the tears in as he watched Steve smile tiredly at him. Steve had had a chunk of his side torn out, both his legs broken, swelling in his brain, and five broken ribs that had pierced one of his lungs. It was a miracle he was alive.

"God, Steve," Tony wanted to fling himself at Steve and hold him tightly, but he was still healing and so Tony settled for holding his hand tightly and pressing his face to Steve's palm. "I'm so sorry... I'm so, so sorry! This is all my fault, if I had just given Red Skull what he wanted, you wouldn't be in here! And you... God, Steve... I'm so sorry..."

Steve was silent for a moment as he absorbed what Tony had said. "Wait... I'm the one you're in love with?"

Tony sat bolt upright, his eyes wide as he looked at Steve. "Y-you... you s-saw the tape?" he whispered, terrified.

"Yeah..." Steve muttered, staring ahead. "I thought... I thought you were..." But he stopped there, leaning forward and capturing Tony's lips. He curled his hand around Tony's, squeezing his eyes shut. "I have loved you forever, Tony," Steve smiled at a stunned Tony. "I thought you were in love with someone else. Just tell me next time, okay?" He laughed as he rested his forehead against Tony's, who was now grinning widely.

"Yeah, yeah, I got it," Tony muttered. "I'll tell you next time. But you have to promise me that you'll stay safe next time. I don't think my heart could take seeing you in here again."

Steve laughed. "I promise."

* * *

"Steve!" The whine caused Steve to sigh. "Will you come in here already?!"

"Yeah, Tony, I'm coming! Don't rush me!" Steve called back, dropping the box he had been carrying and going to Tony and his new room. "What?" He asked.

"What do you think?" Tony smirked as he turned to Steve, tight pants showing off his tight ass and limber legs. His almost lose fitting top showed the tiniest amount of muscle, teasing and wanting all at once. Steve could only give a wolfish grin, striding forward and pulling Tony against him.

"Sexy as always, my dear," he murmured, going down for a kiss.

Tony laughed. "I'm glad you like it. I just want to show off the kind of arm candy you got."

"I'm so glad," Steve grinned. "You ready to go, then? I can stop moving the boxes?"

"Of course. The party will once start once we get there!"

Steve and Tony left the penthouse of Stark Tower, hand in hand as they walked down the street to a large club. It was time for them to show the whole world who they really were. They were happy. Steve had been out of the hospital for three weeks, and they had decided to show off their partner at a new club. They loved each other, and they refused to be ashamed.

* * *

**A/N: **The Middle starts next! Woohoo!

I actually didn't put as much effort into this. I wanted to get to the middle, cause that's the fun part. All the good stuff is there! I love it. So, yeah. Hope ya'll like it!


	6. Notice And Preview of Next Chapter

Hey, guys!

I'm sorry this isn't a new chapter, trust me, I wanted it to be. I just wanted to let you all know that this story is not dead!

For the past few weeks, I've been going through some really... difficult stuff. I've had some huge changes in my life in the last few months, pretty much changing the course of my life as I knew it. Part of that inspired this story, but since I'm still... what my therapist would call, emotionally unstable, updates are going to vary.

* * *

Now, I'm going to share something with you, my lovely readers. In early June, I was diagnosed with Bipolar disorder. It means that I have extreme mood swings that I can't control, no matter how much I want to. It doesn't make me violent towards anyone but myself.

Since I started taking my medication, things have taken a dramatic turn for the better. But, since June was only a few months ago, I still have a lot of progress to make.

I hope you can all stick with me until then!

I am working on the next chapter, but I'm having some difficulty getting back into the swing of Stony. Cause I've been soooo into Thorki lately, it's beginning to annoy even me. So, I'll be uploading other stories. But know that I am working on Baby!

Oh! And here's that preview the chapter name promised!

* * *

"Clint, stop- No, Thor, don't touch that! Natasha, could you please put the gun away? Tony get your ass in here and help me!"

Bruce chuckled as he watched the blond dart around the newly built house, trying to stop Clint and Thor from destroying anything expensive, and Natasha from trying to prove that the new appliances were truly indestructible. Steve was so worried about this new house, having designed it along with Tony. It was a mansion which combined the new and old outside of NYC, covered by forests and slight hills. Tony loved the fact it was within flying distance to the city, and Steve loved that it was in nearly the middle of nowhere.

Bruce thought it was a nice combination of the two.

"Natasha, Jarvis will start throwing things at you if you dare to shoot anything," Tony threatened as he grabbed onto Steve's arm, stopping him from running around any further. "And Thor, I know Loki won't be happy if I call him and tell him you've been breaking more things." At that, Thor stood straight and slammed his hands to his sides, terrified he would be denied sex if he did manage to break anything. "And Clint-"

"I'll withhold sex if you break anything," Natasha said happily as she holstered her gun. Clint slammed his hands to his side as well.


End file.
